Seven Princes BTS Prince Au
by svnkisstbby
Summary: Once every 4 years, the Kingdom held a Selection for the Princes. And on that very day, 35 girls were chosen. And in that group of girls, only 7 can remain. Unless of course, the Princes decide to not get married. But that's an unlikely case. [ this story is based on " The Selection " by Keira Cass. By no means am I stealing her story, I am simply using her idea. ]
1. Prologue

Once every 4 years, the Kingdom held a Selection for the Princes. And on that very day, 35 girls were chosen. And in that group of girls, only 7 can remain. Unless of course, the Princes decide to not get married. But that's an unlikely case for them. On the 13th of May, the Kingdom held the 4th selection. 5 girls form Busan. 5 from Seoul. 5 From Gyeongju. 5 from Daegu. 5 from Incheon. 5 from Jeju. 5 from Ulsan. Each needed to pass the first series of tests. They needed to have a clean medical report, to be sure that they'd live to have kids. By then, 6 were sent home. 29 girls left.

The Princes.

Min SeokJin.  
The oldest.  
Age : 25

DOB : December 4, 1992

Height : 1.79 M

Weight : 63 kg/139 lbs

Personality : Cold, Quiet, Cooks often in his personal kitchen, caring, loves everyone who he cares about.

Min Yoongi

2nd Oldest

Age : 24

DOB : March 9, 1993

Height : 1.74 m

Weight : 59 kg/130 lbs

Personality : Cold, likes to sleep a lot, listens to music a lot, often tardy, never shows his emotions.

Min Hoseok

3rd Oldest

Age : 24

DOB : February 18, 1994

Height : 1.77 M

Weight : 65 kg/143 lbs

Personality : He's the sunshine of the group, whenever someone feels sad he'll be the one to brighten up your day. He loves to dance, and at every event, Jimin, Jungkook and himself will perform a special dance.

Min Namjoon

4th Oldest

Age : 24

DOB : September 12, 1994

Height : 1.81 M

Weight : 66 kg

Personality: He's the the smartest out of the group, he's in charge of the politics alongside with Yoongi. He's one of the maturest but there are times when he can act like the Maknae.

Min Jimin

3rd Youngest

Age : 23

DOB : October 13, 1995

Height : 1.73 M

Weight : 61 kg/134 lbs

Personality : He loves to dance. He cares a lot about what people think of him, so he tries his best please everyone around him. He cares a lot about his brothers a ton.

Min Taehyung

2nd Youngest

Age : 22

DOB : December 30, 1995

Height : 179 cm/5'10.5

Weight : 62 kg/137 lbs.

Personality : He's carefree, 4D alien. He loves making everyone around him smile. He asks a lot of random questions just to lighten up the mood, or just to be funny.

Min Jungkook

Youngest

Age : 22

DOB : September 1, 1997

Height : 1.78 M

Weight : 70 kg/154 lbs

Personality : He's the youngest. Loves playing Video games, and enjoys sports. He cares a lot for his older brothers who practically took care of him when he was young since their parents were too busy.


	2. Chapter 1

Once everyone had arrived at the palace, 7 girls were sent to one room, another group of 7 girls to another room, the last group of 7 had left to go their room, and the 8 girls who were left had been sent home due to them not wanting be there anymore. 21 girls were left now. Each room was a different , Pink, and Black. No doubt that there would be pressure on all of them, etiquette lessons, history lessons, dining lessons, and a lot more lessons to prepare the future princesses. It wasn't a surprise that there were rules. 4 out of the 7 girls in the White room were in awe with the room. It was definitely something else, a massive bed, with 4 wall lamps surrounding bedsheets were white with gold designs, and in front of the bed was kind of chair with storage space in it. A chandelier that was plain but royal, in the middle of the room was a rug that engulfed practically the whole floor space. Two windows were side by side,in the middle of one window was a velvet chair, in the middle of the other window was a desk. Beside the desk was another velvet chair. There was a door leading to a closet, the clothes were separated by length, colour, and designs. There was a mini chandelier on top, and bags on the very top of the shelves. In the middle was a a button chair. Beside the closet was a vanity room. The vanity desk was a creme white, and the mirror frame creme white. Beside the mirror, was a vase of white flowers, and a piece of jewelry. On the other side was two candles different heights, and a small picture frame.

" This is so pretty! " exclaimed one of the four girls, also known as Ji Soo.  
" I know right! I can't believe we're going to be living from here on! " giggled Ji Yeon, one of the other 4 girls.

"So, you guys think at least one of us will become married to one of the Princes?" asked Eun Ae.  
"Nope!"  
"Not at all!"

"Never!"

"That was a quick answer.." Eun Ae laughed.

" Personally I don't think I have what it takes to be a princess " Hye Rin mumbled.

"Next thing we know, it's us for getting married to them and three other girls! " Eun Ae giggled, alongside with the others.

|| In The Pink Room ||

This time only 3 girls were in awe with the room, the other 4 were too busy doing something else. Their room wa something else too, a massive bed in the center, with the pillows and bedsheets a light pink and creme white. In front of the bed was a small with circle table that had two miniature chairs and stuffed animals on the chairs. Beside the bed was a cabinet with a small decoration. The walls were a light pink with some traces of white. There was two windows and curtains that fell down loosely. In front of the windows was a window seat decorated with varieties of pink and white pillows. On each side of the seat were open cabinets filled with either boxes or a few stuffed animals. There was a door leading to the closet which was the same with the white room. The vanity was something else, the desk was a light baby pink, and the mirror had mini christmas lights on it. On one side of the mirror was a doll, and the other side had a pink miniature lamp. On top of the mirror had the pink letters spelled out ' '.

" Pretty right? " Hei Ran had said smiling at the room.  
" It is.. I can't believe it's our for the time being.. " Min Seo said.  
" Well we've got to get used to it now.." Ha Eun mumbled.

|| In the Black Room ||

Nobody was in awe with the room. They simply thought it was too plain. They all had thought the colour black was repulsive. But it really wasn't. The room had a simple bed, that was black with white bed sheets and pillows. Beside it was a plain black desk with a lamp a few flowers. There was a big white chandelier in the middle and a black chair, with zebra stripes as the cover. Just like the White Room's closet and the Pink's closet it was the same. Their vanity had one big mirror and two side mirrors. The middle part of the vanity desk was glass and the sides were wood. On one side had a lamp, and flowers. In the middle had one small flower and a small jewelry holder. One the other side were 3 books and a small bowl. Everyone was then asked to get ready for the opening ceremony of the Selection. Who will be eliminated next? Find out in the next chapter of the "Seven Princes"


	3. Chapter 2

Once everyone had been dressed into their outfits they all went down to the dining room.

Ji Soo's Outfit

Ji Yeon's Outfit

Eun Ae's Outfit

Hye Rin's Outfit

Hei Ran's Outfit

Ha Eun's Outfit

Min Seo's Outfit

 _ **[ not going to include the others because they are not important at this moment. ]**_

The Princes were seated in one row, with a fe empty seats in between them, there was a card with the girls' names written on it. They all had sat down where they were assigned to. The girls curtsied before sitting down, then the chefs came out with the food, everyone coming in at once trays in their hands, carts.

 _Seating arrangement - Left To Right_

 _Min Seo - Jin - Ha Eun - Jimin - Hye Rin - Jungkook - Hei Ran - Hoseok -Eun Ae - Yoongi_

Ji Soo - Taehyung - Ji Yeon - Namjoon - Lily - Alice - Nari - Yoo Na - Taehee - Mi Na

Jae Eun - Hyun Ra - Ji Ah - Hye Soo - Min Sun - Hye Min - Suzy - Ji Sung

Everyone had started to eat, the King and Queen were looking at everyone's manners. The boys had started up conversations with the girls beside them and with each other, letting out small laughs. Well some of them, " Has your stay been satisfying so far? " Taehyung asked, his deep voice surprising the girls. There were complaints saying how their room wasn't pretty which made the Queen offended because she had specifically designed them for the girls.

" I for one, am in love with the room. The designs are so pretty! " Eun Ae laughed.

" I agree with you, Eun Ae! " Hye Rin and Hei Ran chirped.

"Do you girls know each other? " The Queen asked.

" Nope, we all actually met when we were all getting ready your highness." Ji Soo explained.

" No wonder" The Queen smiled at them, her gummy smile making everyone melt at how pretty she was. After the meal, the chef came out with the dessert. It was a four layer cake that had flowers on it, beads and lots more designs. The design of the cake was extravagant. The cake was served to all, a big piece for all. Majority of the girls weren't even close to finishing it. There were only a few who were really close to finishing eating it or did finished it.

After the dinner, everyone was sent back to their rooms to rest. 3 girls were told to stay behind, by then no one saw them again. They were sent home, 19 girls were left and it had only been day one.

 _ **[ heeyyyy. double update. yay. i wasn't expecting some views on this book and ranks. like what the frick frack patty wack kick knack tic tack. I was super surprised, but it's probably not going to last long. My goal for this book is to always update every Saturday and Sunday. And if I'm not able to do that I'll probably do a double update. Depends on how many chapters I've missed. Anyways thank you for reading this chapter and have a great day! Don't forget to vote, and comment down on what you thought about the chapter today! ]**_

 _ **[ word count ; 743 words ]**_

 _ **Scroll down now, or turn the page for the next chapter!**_


End file.
